A brotherhood Wednesday
by Jaz Silver
Summary: YET ANOTHER day......this time with Tabby and Pietro, and Tesa!


First off, to understand these Fic's there are a few things you must know:  
  
Who is Tesa? Tesa is a character that I (Jazz W.) created for a RPG. She's a mutant girl who joined the BrotherHood, and quickly has become one of the gang.  
  
Why? Because it's fun. And although Tesa loves life there, and gets along with the members, some day's stuff goes wrong. So here's a look at the days when things DO got wrong.  
  
And, the disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I know I don't. You know I don't. This was unnecessary.  
  
First off, to understand these Fic's there are a few things you must know:  
  
Who is Tesa? Tesa is a character that I (Jazz W.) created for a RPG. She's a mutant girl who joined the BrotherHood, and quickly has become one of the gang.  
  
Why? Because it's fun. And although Tesa loves life there, and gets along with the members, some day's stuff goes wrong. So here's a look at the days when things DO got wrong.  
  
And, the disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I know I don't. You know I don't. This was unnecessary.  
  
First off, to understand these Fic's there are a few things you must know:  
  
Who is Tesa? Tesa is a character that I (Jazz W.) created for a RPG. She's a mutant girl who joined the BrotherHood, and quickly has become one of the gang.  
  
Why? Because it's fun. And although Tesa loves life there, and gets along with the members, some day's stuff goes wrong. So here's a look at the days when things DO got wrong.  
  
And, the disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I know I don't. You know I don't. This was unnecessary.  
  
  
  
1 Brother Hood Wednesday  
  
Tesa glided soundlessly down the hall to the door of the room to the right of hers. Pietro's room. It was early morning, and although she'd been forbidden to enter that room again (by the ashen haired speedster himself) she wanted to get another shirt. It wasn't until her hand was actually on the knob did she wonder if he was lying in there awake, or if he was light sleeper.  
  
Tesa nudged the door open, praying it didn't squeak. She glanced around the room, noticing the lump in the bed, but knowing if it was a pillow or a person. Silently, Tesa strode across the room to the closet, surprised to see it was open. There was someone going rummaging through the clothes there. She froze; glad that she had moved to behind the closet door, maybe she wouldn't be caught. And for a long moment, she stood absolutely motionless, afraid to even breath. The thud of her heart thundered around the otherwise quiet room. Soon she inhaled softly, breaking the silence ever so slightly.  
  
Tabitha jumped, and looked around. She slowly shut the closet door, to find Tesa, deprived of her hiding spot. The two looked at each other before whispering,  
  
"Tesa?"  
  
"Tabby?"  
  
The duo stood there, wondering why the other was in the room until Tesa's eyes landed on the shirt draped over Tabitha's arm. "Hey, I was going to wear that today!" she said in hushed tones, and Tabitha clutched the shirt close to her chest, and shook her head, "Noooo. You got to wear the teal one yesterday. I wanna wear the silver one today. And I get the clingy black one tomorrow." The two girls argued for a moment before they argree'd who could wear what next week. Tabitha was even so nice as to pick a pair of Pietro's pants from his drawers and hand them to Tesa. "They look super cool when paired with a tank top." Tesa shook hands with Tabitha, enjoying her fashion tips. The two decided to do this again Wednesday. "Whoda thunk that Pietro was our size?" Tesa asked, and the two turned to saunter from the room the room.  
  
But the pair stepped on some creaky boards, and as they began to moan and complain, Pietro woke. Her threw back the covers, and smoothed his hair, glancing easily at Tesa and Tabitha. "Morning ladies." He greeted sleepily, and then looked at his clock. Suddenly he woke up all the way, as he realized who was in his room, and what they were doing. He was a blur as he sped out of bed, and jerked his clothes away from the girls. Then he stood back and waved his duds at them. "MY clothes. DON'T wear them." He looked at each girl in turn, eyes dancing with a blue flame of rage, "MY room. DON'T come in it."  
  
Tabitha looked at Tesa. Tesa looked at Tabitha. They both looked at Pietro. Giving him the customary up and down look that a girl does when she's checking a guy out. Then the two whirled, and ran screaming bloody murder down the hall. They reached Tabby's room, (since Tesa's wasn't far away enough), and slammed the room, shaking and almost to the point of crying.  
  
Pietro stood in his doorway for a few moments, in his pink and purple bunny boxers, before shrugging, and walking back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
